8th Birthday
by libbylu126
Summary: Oneshot of Percy's 8th birthday. Rated T for physical child abuse and implied sexual abuse. Please like and reveiw :)


8th Birthday

Percy was having the best birthday ever. His mom had made him a blue cake with eight candles on it. The cake had made his step-dad Gabe mad, but Percy didn't really understand why. It had something to do with an argument between him and Percy's mom, Sally, that they always fought about. Percy once asked his mom if she loved Gabe and she had just laughed.

"Well, if you don't love him, the why are you married?" He had asked.

"You'll understand when you're older. I promise." That had been good enough. Right now Sally and Gabe were in the next room over, fighting. He could hear them shouting, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He studied the toy his mom had gotten him for his birthday. It was a small chariot with a silver trident on the front.

"It reminded me of your father." Mrs. Jackson said, walking in. "You look so much like him."

"Who was he? Why'd he leave you with Smelly Gabe?" He wrinkled his nose and she laughed, but her eyes were sad.

"Look Percy, I have to go to work." Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Sally knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's your birthday, I want to stay too, but they're having an emergency at the candy store and need my help." She put her hand gently on the side of his face and looked at him. "Be good while I'm gone okay? I'll bring you some blue candy." She gave him a hug. "I love you Percy. Happy Birthday."

"I love you too mommy." She left the room and Percy just stood there. He studied the toy in his hands then placed it on one of his shelves. Then the door to his room banged open. As Percy leapt into the bed, huddling in the corner, Smelly Gabe walked in. He had been drinking, Percy had come to recognize the signs and smell even though he was only eight.

"What are you doing?" Gabe yelled. "Get over here.Now!" he said pointing at the ground in front of him. Hesitantly Percy came over and stood in front of him, he knew better than to disobey Gabe when he had been drinking.

"Where's your mom?"

"She went to work." Percy said, a little timidly.

"Damn it Sally-"

"Don't swear!" Percy Interrupted.

"Did you just interrupt me?"

Percy gulped, "Mommy said it's not good to swear." Gabe looked Percy straight in the eye then hit him. Percy hit the floor and scrambled to get back on his feet.

"Get in the bed." Gabe growled.

"No." Percy said, his voice shaking.

"What did you just say?" Gabe's voice was menacing as he took a step towards the little boy.

"Mommy said to never let you do that again. She-" Gabe grabbed Percy's hair and jerked his head back.

"Would you rather I do it to her when she got home? Would you? Because I will and I'll make you watch there will be nothing you can do. Now _get in the bed_."

…

"Percy?" Mrs. Jackson knocked lightly on Percy's bedroom door."Percy It's me Gabe said you would be in here. Are you okay it's only six it's not time for bed yet." She knocked again, but there was no response. She put her ear to the door. She could hear that he was crying. She opened the door slightly and slipped inside closing it behind her. Percy's face was bruised. He was sitting in the corner hugging his knees to his chest, crying as quietly as he could manage. "Percy Wha-"

"I'm sorry! I know you said not to let him, but-"

"So help me if he-" She headed for the door.

"No don't! Please!" She froze. "He said if I didn't do it he'd do it to you and he said not to tell you and if I did…" Percy shivered.

"Oh Percy." She said picking up a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders as she joined him on the bed. He laid down putting his head in her lap. She could feel that he was shaking and ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"One day," Percy said "I'll be bigger than Smelly Gabe and he won't be able to hurt me or you." He had stopped shaking, but was exhausted. Sally looked at him, he was so little, but she had no doubts that what Percy said was true.

"Go to sleep Percy. Go to sleep so you can grow big and strong, but for now let me protect you." Percy looked up at her there were still tears in his eyes.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" He asked looking at her pleadingly.

"Of course and I'll talk to Gabe he won't do that again." Percy nodded, but he knew Gabe wouldn't listen to Sally and when he was drunk he probably couldn't even remember the conversation.

"I'd do anything if it meant Smelly Gabe would leave you alone." Percy yawned.

"I know Percy. I know." She waited until he fell asleep then kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Percy. I love you." Carefully she got up and placed a pillow under his head then got ready to speak with Gabe. The words Percy had said were still present in her mind. _I'd do anything if it meant Smelly Gabe would leave you alone._ She looked over at her son sleeping on the bed. _I'd do anything, even put up with Gabe, if it meant you would be safe longer,_ She thought, then exited the room.


End file.
